


Pinky Promises

by TinySakura



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto, Naruto The Abridged Comedy Fandub Spoof Series Show
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto) Feels, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, Developing Relationship, Doctor Haruno Sakura, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Haruno Sakura-centric, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Loving Marriage, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Queerplatonic Relationships, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Strong Haruno Sakura, Time Travel, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinySakura/pseuds/TinySakura
Summary: It took two years for Sakura to really begin to notice Sai. And when she felt it, it was more honest and pure than she would ever like to admit. So let's start back with day 1, and watch an honest and true love story unfold. Because what was an artist without his greatest muse?Sakura-centric and slightly AU. Slow burn. A 100-word drabble series of my hidden pleasure, SaiSaku with tons of NaruHina. Plus the love of team bonding.Cross-posted on FanFiction.





	1. Day 1

Day 1:

Sakura sighed and leaned against a tree she didn't uproot during her team's training session today. The pinkette gulped her water greedily and smiled to herself when she noticed that Sai and Naruto were bickering with each other again. It seemed that no matter what configuration her team had Naruto was always going to bicker with someone.

She was about to leave when she heard her name come up in their conversation. Sakura froze when she heard the words, "Ugly looks especially ugly today." She left ten minutes later satisfied with a slight throbbing in her right hand.

* * *

 

**Just a series of 100-word drabbles surrounding the much-underappreciated couple, SaiSaku. Next chapter coming soon!**


	2. Day 4: Ugly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugly is good?

Day 4:

Ichiraku always held a special place in Naruto's heart and was a staple for every team he was on. So, at another bonding night, their team of five sat together sharing stories from either recent missions or, for Sakura, what had been happening at Konoha's hospital.

"Slow down!" Sakura chastised.

The blonde had shoved so much in his mouth Sakura worried he'd choke. He whined, "how else am I going to beat Sai's challenge?"

"Dickless' rather weak in some areas," came the retort. Sakura was about to protest when Sai spoke again, "you should be happy I gave you your nickname too."

* * *

**Okay, okay. 106 words isn't _that_  bad, right? I'll work on it.**


	3. Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solo Mission?

Day 5:

"You have everything that I gave you?" Sakura's voice was laced with worry. Since their team had been formed, Sai had never taken a solo mission. He stayed and trained with them, went on missions with them, and bonded with them. Like there was nothing else keeping him occupied. Sakura was grateful, but it didn't stop her worrying.

"Yes, I have all of the medical supplies you gifted me with," Sai followed his reply with a slightly less fake smile. He'd gotten better, making them more genuine.

Sakura sighed with slight relief, "be careful, okay?"

"I will."

* * *

**Ahh! This couple is just too cute for words! And yes, I do skip a few days at a time.**


	4. Day 7: A Reminder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small doodle can mean a lot of things.

** _Doodle_ ** ** _Day 7:_ **

Sai left for his solo mission exactly two days ago. It wasn't like Sakura to not worry. He was her teammate and a strong figure of hope in her life. She cared about him just as she cared for Yamato, Kakashi, and definitely for Naruto.

She picked up her patient's chart from the nurses' desk when she noticed a tiny doodle of said patient on the lower left corner of the paper. Maybe this was the sign she needed to know her teammate would be safe.

She knew that he'd be okay, it's Sai, after all.

* * *

 

I **have 53 chapters planned out so far, with even more to come.**


	5. Too Much Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 9

Asleep. Dozing. Snoozing.

Whichever word you used, they’d all describe the kunoichi hunched over her desk. Kakashi sighed muttering something that sounded like, 'too old for this shit.'

Kakashi always knew his favorite little student needed a break from work, but now more than ever, it seemed.

The silver-haired nin knew that she would only take a break if he broke all the bones in her body. And used all her chakra. And was unconscious. And was forced to….

He mused that he could get her a much-needed break. He’d just have to find the loudmouth blond. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking about posting this series for sooooooo long. I'm so excited for this now! I'm currently writing ch. 37 and it's honestly a really, really slow burn.


	6. Carried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 10

Naruto brushed Kakashi off when he mentioned that Sakura had been overworking herself again. She hadn't done that since their adventure to Suna where she saved Gaara and Kankuro. So imagine his surprise when he found his pink-haired teammate passed out on her comfy office chair in the corner, opened scroll in one hand and pen in the other.

Naruto realized he should've paid more attention to his sensei's warning. Haruno Sakura was overworking herself, right into an early grave. He knew had to do something.

Sakura didn't even stir when he carried her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate reviews y'all!


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Point for Kakashi

Day 11

Kakashi called a meeting with Naruto under the guise of treating him to ramen.

"So, what'd you wanna talk about sensei?" it was amazing that Kakashi could hear the sentence through the blond's slurping.

"Sakura," the silver-haired man began.

"Oh yeah!" the slurping stopped. "I had to take her home last night she fell asleep at her desk... again," the last part came out in a grumble.

The jonin hummed in acknowledgment and turned to his former student, a twinkle in his eye, "We need to change that."

Yes, this was going perfectly.

 

Kakashi: 1

Sakura: 0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a shiz load of chapters planned out so far.  
> This'll probably run as long as 200 chapters (possibly more because it's a slow burn.)


	8. Ch. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unsettling

Day 14

 

"Report," the gruff voice addressed his subordinate.

"Mission success," a hushed tone replied.

"Were you seen?" the question came out beside a grunt. The elder didn't need to waste his time with something petty.

"No, Danzo-sama."

"Good." Shimura Danzo dismissed the ROOT ninja. His fear seemed to be misplaced. Everything was falling into place.

He would have Konoha pay for his troubles. Soon, his rightful place would be emptied and he would graciously accept the title as Hokage.

The artist had an unsettling feeling in his stomach, he knew what was coming and he dreaded every second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally living off my own hope here. Reviews will always be loved and much appreciated.


	9. Ch. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unknown 1

Day Unknown 1

 

"It's almost time, is it not?" a male voice rang out into the night.

A female hummed in response, they were getting closer to the day they would have to put their plans into action. She tied back her long hair in a high ponytail, it was almost game time.

"You know I prefer your hair down," the male commented. He had always appreciated her natural beauty ever since they were kids. He wished he could go back to simpler times and just be in her presence without worrying for her safety.

She scoffed, "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who are these people, hmm?


	10. Ch. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Health Matters

Day 15

 

Word travels around at a decent speed in Konoha. It took 18 hours for Dr. Haruno to hear about her teammate's return. He hadn't come in to get a check-up, but she figured that he must be exhausted from his "first" solo mission since joining Team Kakashi.

As any good friend would, Sakura worries about his health but understands his need to rest. Still, an uneasy feeling settled in her stomach. He usually came to see her for even small things, from injuries from team training to a headache.

'He's probably fine,' she just worries too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! I'm loving this story so much.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura's crap at hobbies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stupid Hobbies

Day 17

 

Pick a hobby, they said. It'll be fun.

"Well, they didn't tell me I'd be shit at it!" Sakura shrieked as she took a wider look at her sketchbook.

A tree. A cherry blossom tree. A fucking _sakura_ tree. Looked nothing like it was supposed to. Sakura cursed when she glanced at her supposed artwork under the light of the sun.

"This's damn near the worst thing I've ever done."

She could practically hear Kakashi's hum of amusement, Naruto's positive feedback, and Sai's judgemental critic. It was his specialty, after all.

Where was he, again?

Not here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh! Where are you, Sai?! You need to get your check-up done!


	12. Ch. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sai needs a freaking bell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now's a good time.

Day 18

 

There's a smell of coffee coming from her kitchen. It's so incredibly pleasing to the rosette that she forgets her coffee maker doesn't go off automatically. Sakura jumped at the sight of her odd teammate sitting with a steaming cup at her kitchen table.

"Where the hell have you been?" She did not wake up for this shit to startle her. Perhaps she needs to put a bell on Sai.

"I came to you now, didn't I?" He followed his question with a fake smile.

She wants to throttle him... after she heals that gash on his exposed stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sai is such a butt. He really needs his ass handed to him sometime soon. Also, sorry for the mass upload, I've been slacking on updating this. ):


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sai deserved it.

Day 19 

"Oh, Ugly," Sai began.

Sakura huffs out a small sigh and allows him to continue his thought. She had finished healing him an hour ago and he stayed to 'bond like a normal person,' as Team Kakashi called it. "Yes, Sai?"

"I saw your sketch. It was a tree, correct?"

Sakura squirmed under his calculating gaze. She cursed inwardly that she shouldn't have left something like that out in living room. "What about it?"

"It was incredibly bad," followed by the fakest grin she'd ever seen him wear.

Green chakra flared and Sai flew out the kitchen window.

* * *

**Okay, no lie, but I've been terrible at updating on here.**


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always chasing.

Day 21

Sakura arrived first to the impromptu team training which Kakashi called for this morning. She thanked heaven that he'd sent a messenger bird instead of Pakkun as she slept in only undergarments last night.

Green eyes turned towards the direction of crunching leaves and found the jerk. She huffed but greeted, "good morning, Sai."

He returned her greeting and offered a recently learned lesson, "I read that I should apologize when saying something if it makes someone angry."

Sakura smiled softly. Ahh, he was finally learning.

"However, I feel no need to apologize for the truth."

She charged.

He ran.

* * *

**On fanfiction, I have it updated to 24... I'll be updating here for a while.**


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naps are all fun and games until they're not.

Days 23-24

How long has it been since Sakura was home last? She'd lost count by the time she was wrapping up her third 12-hour shift in a row. Was this even legal?

A yawn escaped the young doctor's lips and she rubbed her eyes to rid them of their sleepy pull. Sakura hummed to herself to try and keep her awake but was failing miserably. She was in no state to go home at 3 am on the second day.

_'I'll just take a quick nap in my office,'_  the rosette mused to herself.

It was  _not_  a quick nap.

* * *

**I love these mass updates. That way, I get a lot off my shoulders and I get to tell you all that I have a new story that I just debuted on FF. It's called Strings and Things. You'll be seeing it here soon!**


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, fuck.

Day 25

When Sakura had woken up for her next shift, she cursed herself for running so late. It was 8 am for god's sake! She slept for over 4 hours! The second she walked out of her office she was manhandled by Tsunade and forced out of the hospital doors.

"-and don't come back until tomorrow!" Her shisou shouted as she pushed Sakura out of  _her_  hospital.

It was almost a saving grace. Sakura slept until 3 that afternoon, which she was woken up by Kakashi-sensei and Naruto who informed her that she was on a mandatory 7 day leave.

_Fuck._

* * *

 

**Sakura really needs a break Y'all!**

 


	17. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bliss now, stress later.

Day 26

Day 1 of no work had begun with a refreshing shower and a well-deserved breakfast. Sakura practically drooled by the time she had finished cooking. Lunch had also come and gone after another quick cat-nap.

Afterward, the lovely rosette poured herself some jasmine tea and looked over some new medical texts that she'd been dying to read ever since she found them. This was definitely her much-needed break.

"I could get used to this feeling," she commented to no one but herself.

She would regret those words later that week. But for now? It was pure bliss.

* * *

 

**Nothing feels better than a break. Right?**


	18. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I seriously love book shopping.

Day 27 (Day 2 of No Work)

If you asked her, Sakura would say that her break was going amazingly. It may only be the second day, but after a trip for tea and dango, a fresh haircut, and her current adventure- a trip to the book store, it couldn't get any better.

"When was the last time I even read something for fun?" She hummed. Nothing caught her eye until she found herself in the self-help section.

The green-eyed doctor picked up a title that made her giggle like a school girl with a brand new crush.

"Emotions for Dummies"

Sai would  _love_  this.

* * *

**Oh, Sai. How we love him.**


	19. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need an Inner.

Day 28: Day 3 of No Work

It's three in the afternoon and nothing has changed since two... or since one... or since lunch.

By the fourth hour that afternoon a frustrated pinkette let out a huff, "that's it! I'm done sitting here, doing nothing!" She paced the length of her living room seven times before setting her eyes on the cursed sketchbook again.

_"Trying again, Ugly?"_  Why did she always imagine his voice so clearly?

Inner Sakura growled and forced her outer self to pick up the damned thing and strut her ass to the forest because  ** _"like fuck, he'll say that again! Cha!"_**

* * *

 

**Inner has me cackling.**


	20. 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sai needs a little love.

Day 29

The fourth day Dr. Haruno was banned from the hospital, her silver-haired sensei called her to a team training session. Perhaps he felt a little exasperated by her constant, pestering and surprise-visits, but who's to say?

One minute he's  _trying_  to read Tactics, the next he's grabbing Naruto by the back of his shirt to keep him from murdering their odd teammate.

Kakashi's lone eye caught his female student's attention, giving her a nod. He'd make sure Naruto got his frustrations out and she'd heal their final Team Kakashi member.

... or kill him without witnesses, but who's to say?

* * *

 

**Is it just me or does Sai need more screen time?**


	21. 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura's obliviousness has too many levels.

Day 30

By day five, Ino cleared out her day to hang out with her best friend, "Forehead, you're one lucky girl!"

Sakura laughed at her friend's sing-song tone, "and why's that, Pig?"

Pale blue eyes rolled and slapped Sakura's hand, almost knocking the dango off of her plate. "You're the one with hotties for teammates! Duh!"

The rosette doctor snorted. "Please! Naruto's like a brother and Sai's..." she paused to think of the correct word, "Sai."  _ **That was lame.**_

"Come on!" Ino insisted on pursuing the subject, "Sai's a mega hottie!"

Sakura choked on her laughter and tea, " _riiight_."

* * *

 

**Sakura is totally oblivious to everything.**


	22. 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura's arguing with herself... is that new?

Day 31: 6th Day of No Work

Sakura slammed the cabinet door for the fourteenth time since she woke up three hours ago. Waking up at four had its advantages. She got some exercise and training in, which was good. It was only 0700... what the hell was she going to do now?

**_'Do you ever think about why you're so angry?'_** Inner Sakura threw her previous chain of thought out the window.

_'Why then?'_  Sakura played along.

**_'Ino-Pig said Sai was cute. Sai, for fuck's sake!'_ **She barely remembered that.

"He's our teammate!" Sakura was acutely aware that she spoke out loud. "It's nothing!"

_**'Suuure.'** _

* * *

 

**I talk to myself quite often. I just never answer myself... Poor Sakura.**


	23. 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was chill and then it was stress.

Day 32:

On her last day of vacation, Sakura woke up at 0300 with an ANBU at her window. Someone needed emergency surgery after a mission went sideways. Sakura ran towards the hospital at break-neck speed. If they had to call her in, then that meant Shisou and Shizune were both busy. She cursed the ninja who attacked her comrades.

"Sakura-chan! Hinata's hurt! You have to save her!" She ran past her best friend's cries and steeled herself. _'Prepare for the worst, hope for the best.'_

Hinata had a 40/60% chance of survival.

This was going to get messy.

* * *

 

**Pray for Hinata.**


	24. 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One down. One to go.

Day 33:

Sakura wiped the sweat off her brow, walking into the waiting room where she knew she'd find Naruto. She tapped the blond's shoulder and when he didn't respond, she squeezed it lightly.

Blue eyes opened and looked into her green ones with desperation and hope. "Is she...?" He couldn't finish the sentence.

Sakura nodded tiredly and received a bone-crushing hug. "You can see her tomorrow morning, she's still recovering from surgery."

Tears threatened to spill from the whiskered teen, "I don't know what I'd do without you two..."

_"Haruno-sama! Report to surgery room 4 immediately!"_

She turned and ran.

* * *

 

**The wording was different here than on FF because it didn't quite make sense. Hope you like this one better!**


	25. Alone

Day 33:

After her second surgery in a row, Sakura could feel her reserves dip to a dangerous level. Emerald eyes felt heavy and were half lidded. She leaned on the wall, barely able to stand on her own.

A man cried in relief that his wife would, now, survive thanks to the young doctor. A soft tug on Sakura's lips left her feeling inwardly giddy.

_She_  did that.  _She_ wasn't  _useless_.

Dr. Haruno hummed softly. She wished she had someone who cared about her like Naruto and Hinata, or the husband of Kaneko-san.

She just didn't want to die...  _alone._

* * *

**Thank you, everyone, for your love! Check out my other short-chapter story "Strings and Things" I'm sure you'll like it since certain characters make certain couples. Just a small hint. (:**


	26. Chance

Day 36:

"Good morning, Hinata-chan," Dr. Haruno greeted softly. It had been three days since her surgery and Hinata had been asleep, recovering, most of that time.

"G-Good morning, Sakura-chan," Hinata greeted just a bit softer.

"Naruto-kun's been visiting you," Sakura began. "He was really worried about you, you know."

Hinata's face reddened to a degree that Sakura never thought possible. The raven-haired teen sighed sweetly, "h-he did?"

Sakura chuckled lightly, trying not to make too much noise, "he really cares about you."

The warmth that filled Hinata to the core was one that Sakura envied with vigor.

* * *

**Poor Hinata-chan! She loved him her whole life, you guys! She's finally getting her chance! Ahh!**


	27. Good or Bad?

Day 37

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out, happily. The three younger members of Team Kakashi waiting at their meeting point for today's training session.

Sai had a slightly tense expression on his face, Sakura seemed to be the only one to notice his emotions clearly written on his face. "What's up?" Did she need to be worried too?

"Sasuke's coming back!" Naruto cheered. "He's coming back to us!"

Kakashi arrived an hour later and confirmed the news Naruto was so exuberant to share.

The two original members of Team 7 were excited.

But why wasn't she? Why did this knot inside her make her so... uncomfortable?

* * *

**Poor Sakura. She's got some conflicting feelings there. They all wanted Sasuke back at one point. Sakura's heart is changing. But is it for the better?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter that didn't quite fit into the flow. This might be an AO3 exclusive!

Unknown

In another life, maybe he could've been a simple painter. But in this life, Sai knew that he would always end up the one Team Kakashi would hate the most if he were to complete his Master's orders. The youngest Uchiha was willingly coming to Konoha- that made his Master distraught. He had never seen him like this.

In another life, maybe he wouldn't have to face odd feelings and go straight for the kill. He could possibly paint the girl who haunted his dreams with her true colors, without having to watch her fall apart behind the hospital's building.

* * *

**Aww, I love that Sai is getting emotions! It's so cute to watch. It's also hard to write Sakura during this time, she's feeling odd and facing truths she doesn't want to.**


	29. Unchanged?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura is struggling and Sai is the only one noticing.

The afternoon of Day 37

Sunshine was supposed to feel good on skin. On Sai's pale complexion? It burned. Maybe, the best way to describe the feeling in his chest and abdomen.  _Burning._

Since he'd been placed on Team Kakashi her reactions have been somewhat predictable. He expected her to be  _happy_  about her former teammate's return. Perhaps he needed to return to his books.

Nowhere in his research or his reactions with Team Kakashi had led him to the conclusion that Sakura no longer cared about the Uchiha.

After watching her stare at tomatoes for 15 minutes, he was curious if she was still... unchanged.

He knew his assignment. He would receive the final wording tonight.

An odd feeling gnawed at him that wanted to ask for forgiveness from his team, especially from one person. Even if they didn't know how to feel.

* * *

**Extra wording on this chapter! I just couldn't agree on what Sakura's reactions could be and how Sai could receive them.**


End file.
